


Late Nights, Early Morning

by Blackhoodie



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackhoodie/pseuds/Blackhoodie
Summary: After a stressful day at work, all Prowl wants is his mate and a hard overloadJazz has slightly different plans.....it's shameless smut babe🤗
Relationships: Jazz/Prowl
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	Late Nights, Early Morning

Prowl sits in his and Jazz's quarters on the berth, patiently waiting for Jazz. After a _very stressfu_ l day on the job and all day wanting nothing more than a simple hug from his mate, he feels his patience slowly start ebbing away. 

The Praxian got off early due to Ratchet's clear and "dont even think about denying" order. He was over worked and under rested. For the past few days he's been doing nothing but dealing with the twins' pranks and seemingly endless paperwork. 

The thought of his mate getting off soon and coming to their quarters soothes his thoughts. The way he would saunter over to him and greet him with an intoxicating kiss. The way he would bury his face into Prowl's neck and ask him how his day was. The way his servos would make their way to his sensitive door wings, then travel lower to his abdomen, lower-

Prowl notices he's running hot. _This_ is what he has been craving. He realizes his need and can't wait for Jazz to return. While checking the schedule, he sees he should be back to him in less than 15 minutes.

* * *

Jazz already knows about his mate ending his shift early. His workaholic of a mate needed it. Prowl is probably either asleep or ready to vent, Jazz decides, and he walks into their quarters, making a beeline for the berth. 

"Hey babe." 

"Hello Jazz"

Having noticed the short and clipped tone of his partner's usually soft, gentle tone he has in the privacy of their quarters throws him off.

"You okay Prowler? I know ya ain't have the best day"

Silence

Jazz steps closer and a low rumble of an engine meets his audio. He reached out to start to massage his mate's tense looking shoulders and feels that the temperature of his armour to the touch is noticeably warm. 

_Ohh~ I see._ Jazz catches on to his lover's unusual behavior. He cups his face and leans in for a kiss, pushing his glossa into Prowl's mouth. His mate eagerly returns the kiss. Their kiss turns more passionate and ends with Prowl on his back with Jazz between him. Jazz moves his attention to his Praxian's neck cables and starts to bite, lick, and suck on his neck. Prowl moans at the contact and can feel his valve lubricating and aching for his lover's touch. Jazz's servos cup his interface panel and it opens without command. "Jazz~" Prowl moans his lover's name as Jazz slides in two digits, thrusting them gently. The feel of Prowl's valve clenching around his digits, combined with the delicious sounds he's making, makes his spike pressurize behind its cover. Instead of letting it out and beginning to indulge in his lover, his processor hits him with another idea. 

He adds a third digit which makes Prowl gasp and having knowing this precious valve in front of him for so long, he finds his sweet spot and moves his servo hard into him. "Ah!" This catches Prowl off guard so he reaches for Jazz. Jazz leans down, "Relax baby, just feel." Prowl moans deeply as Jazz starts to move his servo faster. Jazz curls his digits and just watches as his lover comes undone before him- a beautiful sight indeed. 

"Ah- hah" Jazz presses his thumb to the glowing anterior node and rubs in time with each thrust of his servo. Prowl opens his optics, not even remembering closing them, and sees a seductive, predatory smirk on Jazz's face. It sends him into his first overload and Jazz feels his spike pressurize more from the sight of his Prowls beautiful face in bliss, taking pride and appreciation that he can cause this reaction from Prowl with his servo alone. He still dosen't open his panel. It's all about Prowl and his pleasure right now. 

Prowl's voice hits a higher octave from the sensitivity of his valve after the overload and cries out for Jazz. He needs more. He looks down and sees Jazz's panel is closed. It confuses him but he doesn't have time to think much of it before Jazz pushes his servos above his helm. He switches to holding both of his servos with one and moves his right one to start rubbing Prowl's node again. 

"Uhhnn Jazz. _Please!._ I need it!!"

"Need what baby?~"

"I need - ah - I need to feel you - nnngh - inside me!"

Jazz opens his panel to reveal his almost painfully pressurized spike. Prowl moans at just the sight of it and moves his hips up to try to get it in him. Jazz stops rubbing his node and forces Prowl's hips down to stay in place. He stays there, watching his mate squirm and beg for him. Watching Prowl like this always made him waiting for his own overload worth it. 

"Jazz plea- aah!"

Jazz thrusted into Prowl only half way, revelling in how Prowl looked at him with want. His mouth open and continuously begging for more, his pale blue optics dazed- it was all worth it. Jazz took his time with him tonight, he wanted his overload to be earned. He was going to do some experiments with tempos. After a few more half-thrusts, he sank himself all the way in _hard._ He began to pull out slowly while watching Prowl and he used his thumb again to stroke his anterior node. Prowl's voice went to an even higher pitch as Jazz repeated this motion several times. Thrusting deep and hard just to pull out slow and enjoy the view while Prowl enjoyed each tender stroke. Jazz wanted to make Prowl scream. He made it his mission.

He started to go a little faster, knowing exactly what Prowl wanted. He knew the signs of his mate's overload- he would tense for about 2 seconds and try to hold back before he let it consume him. He saw the signs and started to thrust harder. " _Mm_ _h ngh JA-"_ Prowl started to tense. Jazz pulled all the way out just before Prowl could reach overload. Prowl keened helplessly at the sudden loss. He didn't know if he should be begging Jazz to continue or curse at him. He reached to pull Jazz back but Jazz forced his servos above his helm again. "Don't move 'em again." His deep tone next to his audio made him moan. "Mmhh~ Jazz just please frag me" 

"Shh~ it's okay baby, Ima give ya what ya want" 

It was getting increasingly hard to stop himself from fragging his mate senseless. The way he looked at him, the sounds he was making, it was becoming too much. 

He let go of Prowl's servos and moved his own to Prowls hips, lifting them to the perfect angle. Both could feel the anticipation in the air for what was soon to come. Jazz looked directly into Prowl's pale blue, almost white now, optics. Prowl held onto the bed sheets to assure he wouldn't move his servos again. Then finally, _finally_ , he thrusted into Prowl even harder than before. Picking up the pace gradually. Prowl moaned in pure bliss. 

"Jazz! Oh - Mmhh right there, right there! Ah! ahhhhhh!"

Jazz leaned in and bit a sensitive neck cable. Prowl moaned even louder. _Still not a scream._ Jazz thrusted even harder into his lover, which seemed impossible to Prowl. 

"Ah yessss Jazz!" 

"Say it again"

"Jazz!"

"Louder" 

Jazz!!"

"Louder!"

"JAZZ!"

"I said _'louder!'"_ Jazz said with another hard thrust.

"JAZZ!! AAAHhhhhh! JAZZ!!!"

 _There it is,_ Jazz thought. Just as Prowl screamed he came up again for the view of Prowl in overload. Jazz's name on his lips, face slack and lost in pleasure, servos gripping the sheets, back arched so elegantly. The sight was breathtaking. Jazz roared in his overload as Prowl's valve milked his spike of all its contents. Prowl overloaded again from the feel of Jazz's transfluid shooting within him. The intensity of his overload knocked the Praxian out cold. After a few minutes of just lying there, Jazz realized Prowl was unconscious. He tries to slip out of him but Prowl holds him there. Half awake he whispers to him, "That was amazing." "You are amazin' babe." "mmh~" was his only reply before Prowl was asleep again, holding onto Jazz tighter.

 _Guess we'll be cleaning this up in the morning,_ Jazz thought as he drifted off to recharge still in his lover.

**Author's Note:**

> First work. 
> 
> Starting it off with a random idea that popped into my head while I was in bed. I actually do want to write a multi chapter story with drama and an interesting setup. I also dont want to make a really good chapter and leave you waiting for months for a new one. So I'm doing a lot of thinking right now. Currently I want to focus on 💖my otp💖 but eventually might do more. If you have any ideas for a good story let me know.  
> ~and what's a good story without a couple more intimate scenes 😏


End file.
